Umgul
Wookieepedia: Umgul Umgul was a mist-covered planet in the Mid Rim. Its capital was Umgul City. The planet's climate was humid and cool, while dense fog and deep hanging clouds were almost omnipresent. The planet's natural resources were of no relevance and it was of little strategical importance. Nevertheless, the planet was famous throughout the galaxy as a center for gambling and sports attractions, most important the Umgullian Blob Racings. In 39 BBY, the Jedi Order received information from an anonymous informant about a storehouse on Umgul that was full of Sith artifacts, such as partially constructed weapons and devices, as well as copies of Dr. Murk Lundi's texts and teachings and a drawing of a Sith holocron on one of the storehouse's walls. Mist Government Located at the heart of Umgul City, City Hall is the base of the Mist Government Headquarters. The Mist Government was founded by Raan Jade shortly after the fall of the New Republic and is currently Umgul's primary political party. All major decisions regarding the planet are planned and concluded there. The Offices of the Senator, Vice-Governor, Chief Financial Officer, Master Architect and other members of the Government are all located in this facility. The Intelligence Department Building stands opposite the Mist Government HQ and Department of Military Operations, where the offices of the Director of Intelligence and High Marshall are found, respectively. The Mist Government is a Democratic party, and as such runs under the principle of popular sovereignty. Mist Order Jedi Academy Umgul houses a new Jedi Order following the request of Senator Raan Jade. The Mist Order has taken place of the former Emerald Order that was once based on the planet. As all Jedi Orders, it is based on the values of the Light side, strictly following a certain code of conduct. Its main purpose is to train those who are attuned to the Force how to control their abilities. All force sensitive entities are welcome to follow Jedi tutelage. There are still only a few Councilors but all are well versed in Saber Forms, Dueling and use of Force Abilities. All apprentices receive appropriate training based on their respective styles followed by instilling the knowledge required to guide them along the right path to becoming productive Jedi and the protectors of Peace. Depending on the area of expertise, padawans will be placed under the tutelage of specific Jedi Masters based on their availability. Opinions are frequently encouraged and shared among members of the Mist Order to ensure progression of all students under the Order's care. Overseeing this tradition is the Grandmaster Atlantis Tarkin Vyridian. The Order's architecture consists of sleeping quarters, Meditation, Dueling and Combat Training rooms. The floors are constantly covered by knee-high mists and thus the origin of the Order's name. There is a special room consisting of a wide variety of crystals kept for the purpose of lightsaber construction. Next to this room lies the Council Meeting Chamber. The Academy is also protected by a state of the art security, some areas won't be accessible without clearance from any of the Councilors of the Mist Order. The Academy only trains those who wish to develop and control their Force abilities for selfless purposes. Different Trainings: *''Saber combat'' *''Force powers'' *''Military tactics'' *''Building of a lightsaber'' *''Jedi Code and Conduct.'' Classes Taken: *''Younglings'' *''Padawans'' *''Guardians'' *''Consulars'' *''Sentinels'' Note: The Mist Order is Independent. It is not a branch or sub-branch of any other Council, and as such, reports to none other than its members. Blob Raceways ''The Blob Race tracks are currently governed by Andros Tarkin Vyridian and as such, all final decision comes from him. Umgul’s raceways consist of a restaurant, a hotel, a casino and soon there will be additional facilities aimed for relaxation and gambling if you so wish it. Bare in mind though, that anyone caught cheating on Umgul will face the death penalty. '' Category:Mid Rim Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets